


Games

by Enigel



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Doctor Who
Genre: Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-07
Updated: 2007-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conman walks into a bar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Kissin' a fool drabble-a-thon](http://medie.livejournal.com/1369027.html).

Same games, same faces, and even with all the booze (which is not the same since it keeps getting worse as their supplies dwindle) Kara's bored and, if Sam knows her, looking for a fight, when _he_ comes in. After a cursory glance around the room (and Sam sees Kara's eyes watching the stranger with a renewed gleam), he invites himself to their table and Sam starts looking for reasons to dislike Captain Jack Harkness, as he identifies himself.

"...but you can call me Jack," he says and grins - he seems to do that a lot - as he pours himself a drink.

"Captain of what exactly?"

This seems to set him off.

"Oh, I used to have a small fishing boat back on Tauron."

Right, on Tauron that probably meant he owned a fishing company, but Jack goes on untroubled by Sam's scoffing expression.

"Ran my own little enterprise, made enough to go by. Had a couple of associates - very nice guys, handsome too; all day in the sun does wonders for the body, though it tends to leave one with a peculiar tan pattern, if you know what I mean. Ah, I miss those boys. I was on a business trip on the Selena when the Cylons attacked, I was planning on expanding the business and making both of them captains, give them each their own ship. We shared a nice little cabin too, was planning on leaving it to them when I got bored with the fishing and moved."

He used to move and travel a lot, it seems, and he talks, gods, he talks for hours and Sam soon stops wondering what's true and what's not, and stops caring. It's just word-weaving, probably meant to distract them from the game, but the words Jack weaves paint vivid pictures that Sam can see around him; he remembers the light of blue skies you didn't have to squint at for raiders, the feel of warm breeze that didn't carry the smell of gunpowder and the shade of trees that weren't splintered by bullets, and it's a fair trade.

While he and Kara are getting drunker, Jack appears to remain entirely sober and proud of it, which could mean he's not even cheating; a cheater would pretend to be drunk in order to lull them into a false sense of security. Jack's white, shiny teeth displayed in a wide, shiny grin inspire nothing remotely safe or secure, and he's won everything.

He's even won Kara's cigar, the last - or so she claims - and she looks slightly peeved by that. She's chewing on her lower lip and glancing at Sam.

"That was my last frakking cigar! And he hasn't even lit it, he just keeps it for the pose. It's a damn disgrace, treating a cigar like that."

Sam never thought she could sound petulant, but Kara can sound however she likes.

"True, I don't smoke, and I love a good pose, though I don't need it to be dashing," Jack grins around the cigar, "but I'm going to be a gentleman and give you the chance to win it back."

"With what? I don't even have any more booze," Kara glares and looks at Sam.

"What? Don't look at me, I've got nothing."

"Sure you have," Jack says easily and Sam could swear the man is leering at him.

Then he glances at Kara. He couldn't possibly mean...

"A kiss..."

Oh, Kara will have her fight after all.

"...from you. If the lady allows."

Or not.

Kara smirks obliquely and watches him, pondering.

It must be a bluff, he thinks, why would a guy want a kiss from him? It's her they want, it's her everybody is always after, trying to tame her or just drawn to the flame.

Come on, Kara, help me out here, he thinks, but she must have made up her mind.

She grins wickedly. "Come on, Sammy. For me?"

He sees no other honorable way out of it, so he braces himself and tries for a daring look in Captain Harkness' eyes.

"Fine."

"But you'd better win," Kara warns him, and he plays with all the focus of a drunk man caught in a web.

He loses.

Sam's still staring into his eyes as Jack's lips close over his, and damn, but he's a good kisser, teasing lips and smooth-shaven skin; his mouth tastes a little of Kara's cigar, a little of booze and mostly of worlds distant and enticing, and Sam forgets that it was supposed to be weird and vaguely uninteresting because Jack's a man; he forgets that he wasn't going to kiss back, he forgets to think as he becomes aware of his own flushed skin and intoxicated breath, as the air around him fills with Jack's fine scent.

When he does think, he's wondering if maybe he's wasted so many possibilities for fun all these years.

Then he sees Kara staring at them, mouth slightly open and a peculiar glint in her eyes, and decides that it's irrelevant now.

He tries for an innocent smile.

"I'm sorry about your cigar, honey."

"Oh, forget the frakking cigar."

Kara gets to her feet, surprisingly sober.

"You can keep it, Jack." She leans over him. "Sam's got another one of those cigars in his bunk."

Sam blinks his surprise at her.

"He doesn't know it, but he has," Kara continues unperturbed. "So that's where I'm going. With him. _Now_."

She grabs him by his shirt and he knows that tone of voice, he knows that tension in her grip. He smiles only vaguely apologetically at Jack, who winks at him.

"So, Captain, any chance you'll be here tomorrow so we can win back some of, uh, what we lost tonight?"

Kara's eyes glint dangerously.

"Don't push it, Sammy."

Sam grins, sure now of himself even as he steadies himself on Kara's shoulder because the room seems to spin just a little.

"Really, you _have_ to. We've all had such a good time."

He laughs as Kara drags him bodily after her and thinks about the good times that will follow.


End file.
